


The Love Nest

by Two_of_Clubs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Reference, Not in front of the food, Or at least talking about them, Sam Winchester is So Done, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_of_Clubs/pseuds/Two_of_Clubs
Summary: Something's up with Cas, something Dean can't quite put his finger on. It starts off innocently enough, but it doesn't take long for things to get a bit...weird. Luckily, Sam might have a theory about that. He's just not sure if Dean will want to hear it...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 72
Kudos: 257





	1. Bedding Basics

**Author's Note:**

> My brain hatched this particular idea after a friend of mine angrily referred to angels as "holy pigeons" during a re-watch of Season 4 the other day, and now here we are. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

At first, things don’t seem all that strange. They seem... _normal._ Or at least as normal as Dean figures he’s going to get. The truth is, Dean’s so excited by the sudden change that he doesn’t bother looking into it. Sam is decidedly indifferent about the whole thing, but that’s not unusual for him. 

One morning, after months of Dean and Sam trying in vain to convince Cas that he should have a room at the bunker to call his own, instead of just spending his spare time wandering around the library or the war room, the angel finally caves. Surprisingly, he does it without a fight. As a matter of fact, he does it entirely unprompted. 

“Hey, Dean?” Cas asks, poking his head into the kitchen where Dean is busy making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“I’ve been thinking...there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Uh, yeah? What is it?”

Cas steps fully into the kitchen.

“I think I would like to have my own space here in the bunker, as you and Sam have suggested on multiple occasions. A room.”

Dean nearly drops his spatula. Getting Cas to even _consider_ the idea has been like pulling teeth. _Now for the angel to agree, entirely of his own volition?_ Dean is shocked. Even so, he quickly realizes that perhaps this is a good thing. Perhaps this means Cas is finally seeing the bunker as a home. And while Dean would never admit it out loud, that’s something he’s wanted since they took it over and moved in. A smile plays at the corner of his lips.

“Really?” he asks. “You mean it?”

Cas nods. 

“Alright then. We can start on that as soon as I’m done with breakfast.”

As far as Dean’s concerned, that’s all the conversation needed. He’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and this is no exception. _If Cas wants a room in the bunker, then he’ll have one._ Sure enough, after breakfast has been eaten and the dishes have been washed and put away, Dean enlists Sam’s help in seeing what they can put together. They settle on giving Cas the room at the beginning of the hall, two doors away from Dean’s room. Sam’s is the one at the very end of the hallway, chosen for its privacy. 

They get it cleaned up and situate a queen-sized bed frame and mattress along the center of the back wall for Cas. It isn’t the most luxurious bed, but it’s certainly nicer than some of the motels they’ve stayed in. There’s a small closet in the corner for Cas to put his things in and Dean offers to move in an old dresser if Cas thinks he needs more storage space. Sam goes to inspect what spare sheets they have lying around and when he returns, he shares the news that it’s probably a better idea if they just get some new ones. He turns to Cas.

“Do you have a preference about sheets?” Sam asks.

Cas furrows his brow. 

“I’m not sure…” he responds slowly. 

Dean takes the opportunity to step in. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” he says, getting Sam and Cas’s attention. “Why don’t we take Cas shopping and let him pick out what he wants?”

Sam nods his approval. 

“Okay.”

They both turn to Cas expectantly. 

“You’ve probably never had your own room before, have you?” Dean inquires.

Cas shakes his head.

“Then this should be a fun experience. Sammy and I got to pick out stuff for our rooms, you should get to do the same.”

The angel contemplates this for a moment.

“Alright,” he agrees. “I think I would like that.”

  
***  
  
  


Within the hour, they’re standing in the aisle of a home goods store, looking at queen-sized sheets and comforter sets. Sam, ever the practical one, is comparing prices for a couple different sheet sets. Dean on the other hand, is completely lost in his own little world, wondering if maybe he should look at some new pillows for himself while they’re there. Cas, however, looks like a deer in the headlights. He never imagined that there would be so many choices for what to put on a bed. His eyes scan over the length of the aisle, and he’s not sure where to begin.

“If you don’t see anything you like here, we can always go somewhere else,” Dean informs him.

_Somewhere else?_ Cas thinks. _As in_ _, there’s more to choose from than what’s already available here?_

“Uh. R-Right,” he stammers. 

Eventually, Dean seems to notice how lost Cas looks.

“Do you have a favorite color?” he asks. 

“I...I don’t know,” Cas admits.

“That’s okay.”

Dean starts strolling along the aisle, searching avidly for something he thinks Cas might be interested in.

“Mine’s blue,” he adds mindlessly. 

For some reason, this strikes a chord with Cas. _Blue._ Blue like the sky. Or the ocean. Or the petals of certain flowers. _Or Cas’s eyes...Hmmm. Blue._ The angel walks along the shelves, looking for what he suddenly wants. _He wants something blue._ Cas makes it all the way to the end of the aisle before he finds what he’s looking for, and when he sees it, he _knows_ it’s exactly what he wants. _It’s perfect._

“I like this one,” Cas announces definitively, pulling a package from the shelf.

Inside the package is a cottony, slate-blue comforter set that seems to match Cas’s eyes perfectly. He watches as Dean’s features soften into a look of joy and amusement. 

“Alright...I like it too, it looks nice.”

Cas can’t help but smile a little bit as a sudden sense of pride fills his chest. _He made a good choice, he picked something Dean likes. And now, he gets to put it on the bed in his room._

“How much is it?” Sam asks, shattering Cas’s thoughts.

_The angel knows how Sam is with these sorts of things_. Cas slowly turns his attention to the price tag.

“Uh, it’s—”

“It’s not important,” Dean cuts him off, looking intently at Sam. 

The older Winchester quickly reaches over and takes the comforter set from Cas’s hands. 

“This is about us doing something for Cas,” he reminds his younger brother. 

He pointedly looks at the price tag, then smiles.

“But if you’re worried, it’s not that much.” 

Sam ducks his head slightly as Dean tucks the comforter set under his arm.

“Besides, Cas likes it.”

If possible, Cas’s chest swells even more. _Yes, he’s made a very good choice. Perhaps there’s even more he can do to please Dean…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Dean would be very protective of anything Cas wants to get when they all go shopping together, so of course he would be protective here.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, I should have the next part ready to go here soon!


	2. The Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a new blanket myself...which may or may not have played a role in this chapter...
> 
> Enjoy!

The comforter set looks very good on Cas’s bed. As do the soft, white sheets that were bought to go with it, and the two new pillows that rest side by side against Cas’s headboard. The angel doesn’t spend more than a few hours at a time in the bed, but the time spent there is nice, largely because he knows Dean approves of the state of it.  _ Still,  _ he thinks,  _ there has to be more he could do to improve it. _ And indeed, the next potential improvement comes along one cold morning in the bunker...

Cas opens the door to his room just in time to see Dean shuffle down the hall, an old blanket wrapped around him. While Cas isn’t very sensitive to changes in temperature the same way humans are, he knows that Dean regularly gets cold in the mornings, particularly during certain times of the year.  _ A blanket. Certainly the addition of a cozy, soft blanket would make things better. _ So naturally, Cas sets out to find one.

With Sam’s help, he’s able to find something that should do the job nicely. It’s a simple, grey throw blanket, but it has very good reviews that describe it as being particularly warm and... _ minky. _ Cas isn’t entirely sure what that means, as the blanket itself is not made of mink fur, but judging by all the five star reviews, this seems like a very good thing. 

“You want that one?” Sam asks, eyeing the webpage Cas has pulled up on his laptop.

Cas nods slowly.

“I think so,” he replies.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just go pick one out in person? Dean or I could drive you to a store.”

The angel makes a face at that.  _ If he takes Dean with him to pick out the blanket, he won’t get to surprise him with it later, and that would defeat the whole purpose. Besides, the online reviews are helpful. How else will he know if the blanket is any good at fending off the cold? _

“No, I think I’d like this one,” Cas says.

Sam shrugs.

“Okay.”

He reaches over and slides the laptop in front of himself, preparing to order the blanket with one of the credit cards in his wallet, when Cas says something that catches him completely off guard.

“Do you think Dean would find it acceptable?”

Sam leans back in his chair, slowly turning to face Cas.

“You mean will he be okay with you getting a blanket? Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

“That isn’t what I mean,” Cas replies matter-of-factly. 

The younger Winchester furrows his brows. He waits for Cas to elaborate, and when the angel doesn’t, Sam decides that that’s not a can of worms he needs to open today.

“So...do you still want the blanket?”

After a moment, Cas nods.

“It has good reviews,” he says, as if this explains everything.

Sam does his best not to roll his eyes and orders the blanket. In a couple of weeks, it arrives at the bunker in a cardboard box. Cas unpacks it in his room and examines it thoroughly.  _ It’s a good size for wrapping around oneself,  _ he observes _. And incredibly soft too.  _ It looks nice against the slate-blue comforter. As he runs his hands over it, Cas notices that it feels a bit like the downy feathers that line the undersides of his wings. He very rarely manifests them in the physical plane and when he does, they often appear as shadow. Still, they are very  _ real  _ wings, and therefore have very  _ real  _ feathers.  _ Feathers with a texture not too unlike that of his new throw blanket.  _

Now, the thought of wrapping Dean in this particular blanket is a _ very _ attractive one. Cas knows he can’t just do that, however. He would need a reason to do so if he wanted to escape the strange looks and confused questions that would surely follow. So, he waits. The weather has begun to change and it’s only a matter of time before a chance will present itself. As it turns out, Cas doesn’t have to wait very long. Only a few days after Cas receives the blanket, he receives the perfect window of opportunity. 

Dean is up earlier than normal. Cas can hear him shuffling around in his room while he sits on the edge of his bed, reading a book. The angel has been up for nearly the last two hours already, which means he has the light turned on and the door to his room cracked open. Inevitably, Dean walks by Cas’s room. He pauses at the door and peers inside.

“Hey, Cas,” he says quietly. 

“Hello, Dean. Would you like to come in?”

Dean pushes open the door a little more and steps inside. Cas immediately notices that Dean is hugging his chest, hands tucked under his arms.  _ He’s cold.  _ As casually as possible, Cas pats the bed beside him, encouraging Dean to have a seat. If he’s surprised, Dean doesn’t show it. He pads over to the bed and sits down on it next to Cas.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he says quietly. “I think I might make breakfast early today, get a nice, hot cup of coffee.”

Cas springs on the chance he’s been given.

“Are you cold, Dean?” he asks.

Dean nods. 

“Here,” Cas murmurs, reaching behind him for the soft, grey blanket. “This should help.”

He offers it to Dean, who slowly wraps it around his shoulders. Surprise, then relief pass over the hunter’s face as he settles in, pulling the blanket around himself a little tighter.

“Thank you Cas. This is...nice.”

Suddenly, Dean yawns. The hunter looks a little sleepier than he did a few moments ago, his posture relaxed. Before Cas can stop himself, he puts an arm around Dean, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Not a problem,” he replies softly. 

_ Is it his imagination, or is Dean leaning into him?  _ Cas glances up and sees that Dean’s eyes are closed.  _ Is he asleep? _ The idea of Dean falling asleep on his bed, wrapped in his blanket, with Cas’s arm draped around him is... _ well. That’s certainly not a bad idea at all. _ The angel wouldn’t mind letting Dean curl up for a nap in his bed, especially if Cas was there with him. Maybe they could curl up together. Maybe Dean would let Cas hold him.  _ That would be nice. He could hold him close and bury his face in Dean’s hair. Perhaps Dean would even let him—no. _ Cas shakes his head.  _ What is he thinking? _

His sudden movement disturbs Dean, who sits up straight, his eyes flying open. He looks over at Cas, who quickly removes his arm from around Dean’s back. Dean clears his throat, then lets out a nervous half-chuckle. 

“Right. I should probably go see about breakfast. It won’t make itself,” he mumbles.

Dean gets to his feet and is about to walk out of Cas’s room with the blanket still wrapped around him when he freezes in his tracks. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, removing the blanket from his shoulders and handing it to Cas. “That’s yours.”

Then, Dean leaves Cas alone with his thoughts.  _ Thoughts that Cas is having a difficult time sorting through at the moment. _ He’s not sure if Dean noticed his arm around him or not. If he did, Dean didn’t let on, and Cas isn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They’d hugged before, usually because Dean initiated the contact, and it had been pleasant enough.  _ The idea seemed even more pleasant now. _

Cas wasn’t entirely sure what had changed, only that something had _.  _ He’d thought about forms of physical affection before, although, it had only been in a very abstract sense. Before, the angel wondered what it might be like to hold someone or “cuddle up” with them as the humans liked to put it. But now? Now it was specific. It was  _ tangible _ . Now Cas wondered what it would be like to hold Dean in his arms under the covers of his bed.  _ Or to lace their fingers together while Dean’s head rested against his chest. Or to share a pillow and have a hushed conversation about anything Dean wanted to talk about into the early morning. _

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Cas supposed he should have been a little bit more concerned about this change than he was, but all he could think about was how to get Dean to  _ stay. _ There had to be something else, something that Cas was missing.  _ And he was determined to figure out what… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next part will be up soon!


	3. Please Accept This Token of My Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be wrong, but I feel like Cas would make a great roommate...Or at least better than mine...
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, it didn’t seem like Cas was going to have much luck. He couldn’t see any issues with his room, there wasn’t anything that made it a less-than-perfect place for Dean to be. _So maybe, the problem was him. Maybe there was something he needed to do..._

The next time Dean makes a movie reference Cas doesn’t understand, the angel asks if Dean can show him the movie. Dean seems a little surprised, but he certainly doesn’t turn down the request. In the end, all Cas learns is that “The Breakfast Club,” has absolutely nothing to do with food, and that he still doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong.

Cas then tries to learn about cooking. He reads about it, watches videos about it, and even asks Dean about it. One night, while the hunter is making dinner, Cas decides to watch him and have a conversation about why Dean does what does with the food they eat. For example, why does Dean boil the water for pasta? Is there _no_ other way to cook it? And why do they only have pasta at _night?_ Why doesn’t Dean ever make that for breakfast? Is there a reason he only uses _one_ knife to chop up the sausage and dice the vegetables? He has a _whole rack_ of kitchen knives, why not use more than one? And furthermore, what exactly do the different knives do? If one knife can kill every demon that wants to attack Dean, why would _food_ require different blades?

The angel thinks things are going well at the start of their conversation, but towards the end, he can sense irritation in Dean’s tone. _Perhaps Dean likes the action of cooking better than he likes talking about it,_ Cas thinks. Followed by, _Oh. I’ve made things worse, not better._ He then removes himself from the kitchen, heading out to join Sam in the library. _Maybe taking an interest in Dean’s hobbies isn’t the answer. Perhaps there’s something else that will make Dean like him better._ He’s about to have a seat when Sam disrupts his thoughts.

“Hey, do you mind getting me a beer?” he asks Cas.

Cas shrugs.

“Sure.”

He walks back into the kitchen, and Dean sighs audibly.

“Cas, _please_. I’m trying to finish dinner,” he says, stirring the pasta sauce.

“I’m just getting a beer for Sam,” Cas replies.

This explanation seems to put Dean at ease, if only slightly. Cas walks to the fridge and opens it. He pulls out a bottle of beer, then stops. He glances over his shoulder at Dean, who is still hard at work making dinner. Suddenly, he has an idea. Cas grabs a second beer bottle and opens it, then cautiously walks up to Dean. Dean glances at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Here,” Cas says, holding out the opened bottle. “I got one for you, too.”

Dean looks surprised, then... _pleased_. Cas can’t help but smile a little bit at the sight. _Yes. He did something right. Dean’s happy because of something he did._ Dean accepts the beer bottle and takes a long drink from it. 

“Thanks, man.”

He then claps Cas on the shoulder and grins widely at him. Cas feels just a little bit giddy at that. 

“Of course,” he murmurs. 

After a moment, the angel reminds himself that Sam is meant to have the other beer he pulled from the fridge and grudgingly leaves the kitchen once more. He walks back out to the library, Sam’s beer in hand. He places it on the table beside Sam and takes a seat, lost in thought. Dean might not like having him in the kitchen, but the evening isn’t a total bust. Cas has learned that Dean likes getting things from him. Even more, Cas apparently likes giving things to Dean. _Actually, he likes giving Dean things a lot._

“What is it, Cas?” Sam asks, his tone amused.

The angel blinks at him, puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

Sam opens his beer and takes a sip.

“You were grinning, like something funny happened,” he explains.

“I was?”

“Yeah...Was it Dean?”

Suddenly, Cas stares at him with a combination of shock and fear. _How did Sam know what he was thinking about? Or rather who?_

“Are you... _reading my mind?"_ the angel asks, leaning towards Sam.

To say that Sam looks confused would be an understatement. He tilts his head to the side and leans back in his chair. 

“No, Cas.”

Then, a look of realization passes across the younger Winchester’s face as he puts pieces of their conversation together. He nearly looks like he’s about to say something, but thinks better of it. He returns his attention to the book he was reading, and that’s the end of his conversation with Cas. Similarly, Cas’s attention returns to his discovery about Dean and gift-giving. He decides that perhaps he should offer Dean things more often. In the coming days, he actually _makes a point_ of it. In the mornings, Cas makes him a cup of coffee, and in the evenings, he brings him a beer. When he wants to watch tv, Cas finds the remote, and if Dean gets cold, Cas lets him borrow his throw blanket. 

Every time, Dean is appreciative, and every time, Cas feels like he wants to do _more_. Slowly, it escalates into the angel doing favors for Dean. Sometimes it’s washing the dishes and putting them away after Dean cooks. Other times, it’s moving the laundry into the dryer because Dean forgot to do it. Eventually, the favors become more tangible gifts, like a dvd Cas thinks Dean will like, or a new t-shirt because one of Dean’s old ones got a hole in it. It takes a while, but it all pays off as far as the angel is concerned, because one night, Dean visits his room, entirely unprompted.

“Hey there, Cas,” Dean smiles, poking his head into Cas’s room.

“Hello, Dean.”

This time, Dean doesn’t ask to come inside, he simply strolls in, a half-full bottle of beer in his hand. While Cas is aware that some humans would see entering someone’s room without explicit permission as an invasion of privacy, he is immensely happy to see that Dean is so comfortable coming into his living space. He’s even more happy when Dean takes a seat at the foot of his bed. He watches as Dean glances around the room.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asks.

Cas frowns.

“What do I think of what?”

“Your room. Are you happy with it?”

“Oh. Well, yes,” Cas responds. 

Before he can think to stop himself, Cas asks:

“Are _you?"_

Dean gives him a strange look. 

“I mean, I like what you’ve chosen so far. It’s just...you know, not my room.”

Cas can’t quite put his finger on why, but Dean’s response makes him feel rather... _disappointed._ Dean must be able to sense this, as he abruptly changes the subject. 

“Anyway, just thought I’d say goodnight. I could probably stay up watching tv for a while longer, but I know Sam will complain if he catches me falling asleep on the couch again.”

Cas nods his understanding.

“It would be nice to have a television in your room,” he offers.

“Heh, yeah,” Dean laughs. 

He pauses for a moment.

“Did you...Did _you_ want one?” he asks Cas.

“A television?”

“Yeah, for your room.”

Cas considers this for a moment. Normally, he only watches television when he’s bored, or if Dean’s with him. Out of the three of them, Dean probably watches the most television. In fact, Cas is surprised that Dean _doesn’t_ have a television in his room. _Oh. Hmmm._ The angel smiles at him.

“Sure...I think I would like that.”

_And so would Dean…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone whose love language is gift-giving, this was interesting to write. Can anyone else relate?
> 
> As always, I shall have the next bit uploaded in the very near future. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. As Seen on TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently had to redo my room/study space and I gotta say, I kinda miss having a tv. Oh well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It isn’t a large television, but it seems to do the trick. It can play dvds, which is a nice feature, considering Dean has started accumulating quite the collection of movies. It doesn’t take Dean long to set it up, and he places it atop the small dresser that he and Cas moved into the angel's room earlier that morning, specifically for the purpose of setting the television on top of. Sam does his best to remain neutral about the entire affair. He doesn’t voice any disapproval at Cas getting a television, but he certainly doesn’t offer to help set it up either. Instead, he and Cas watch as Dean gets everything ready to go. Once everything appears to be in working order, Dean turns to Cas, grinning.

“What do you say we test this thing out?”

“You mean, watch a movie?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

The angel does his best to contain his excitement at that.

“Okay,” he agrees.

“Great,” Dean chuckles. “I’ll go pick something out.”

With that, the older Winchester turns and heads for the door, followed closely by Sam. He just makes it into the den area that has—unofficially, and by himself—been dubbed “The Dean Cave,” when Sam puts a hand on his shoulder, leading him off to the side.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asks in a hushed tone.

“Sure,” Dean replies, confused. “What’s up?”

His younger brother glances around for a moment, like he’s worried they’re being watched, then leans in.

“Have you noticed something... _off_ about Cas here lately?”

Dean furrows his brow. 

“What do you mean?”

Sam sighs and runs a hand over his face.

“I _mean_ , just a few weeks ago he didn’t even want a room of his own, didn’t understand why he should even _have_ one. Now he’s asking for a _television?_ Dean, I’ve never even seen him watch tv unless it was with one of us.”

Dean frowns.

“Maybe he’s just trying things out, doing the whole, ‘life on Earth’ thing?”

“I don’t think so,” Sam replies.

Dean turns his attention to his assortment of dvds. _Strange behavior or not, Cas said he wanted to watch a movie…_

“Look, that’s not all, Dean,” Sam continues. “He’s been... _weird_ about other stuff too.”

“Like what?”

“Like _you,”_ his brother says pointedly.

Dean takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says in a low voice.

Sam scoffs.

“What, so you haven’t noticed the mugs of coffee every morning and the chores magically doing themselves for the last few weeks?” Sam’s voice begins to rise in irritation. “How about all the little gifts that keep popping up on your bed?”

“Shhhh!” Dean hisses.

The two of them stand here in tense silence, waiting for some sign that they’ve been found out. When nothing happens, Dean sighs.

“Of course I have,” he admits quietly.

“Then why aren’t you—”

“What do you want me to do about it, Sam?” he snaps. “I don’t exactly know what’s going on any more than you do...What am I supposed to do, just tell Cas to _knock it off?”_

“I don’t know, Dean.”

The older Winchester tries to distract himself by picking out a movie, but he can still feel Sam staring at him.

“Look...right or wrong, this is the first time I’ve seen Cas genuinely _happy_ here...I don’t want to take that away from him. Do _you_?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then drop it.”

“But—”

“But _nothing_ , Sam. If Cas is happy, then I’m happy for him. Okay?” 

He looks at his brother intently.

“Okay,” Sam says after a moment. “Fine.”

With that, he heads to his own room, leaving Dean to select a movie. Dean pulls out the first title that catches his eye and hurries back to Cas’s room, hoping Cas doesn’t suspect anything. If the angel thinks he took too long, he doesn’t let it show. He simply smiles at Dean when the hunter returns and inquires what they will be watching. As it turns out, they’ll be watching ‘Tombstone,’ and Cas seems surprisingly pleased with that.

  
  


***

While it isn’t the first time Cas has seen this movie with Dean, he thinks this has to be his _favorite_ time. He leans against the headboard, a pillow tucked behind his back, while Dean slouches, half-sitting, half-laying in the bed beside him. Being so close together, Cas is aware of Dean’s warmth seeping into the bedding around him. At the first joke, he can _feel_ rather than hear the rumble of Dean chuckling, and it takes every ounce of the angel’s self-control not to drape himself over Dean then and there. _He wants to, oh how he wants to...but he doesn’t._

Instead, Cas decides that he and Dean need to have as many movie nights as possible. And _that_ particular conclusion sparks a domino effect that stretches out over the next several weeks. It starts small, with the addition of a nightstand, placed on the left-hand side of Cas’s bed. That’s where Dean normally sits when they watch movies together, and Cas has discovered that if Dean has a place to keep a drink and/or food, he’ll stay for longer. The next addition is a bookshelf. It’s not very big, just large enough to hold some books the angel likes to read, and of course, an increasing number of Dean’s dvds. Cas has learned that if Dean can easily access his favorite titles, he’s likely to watch more than one at a time. 

And while that’s the last of the _furniture_ that gets moved into Cas’s room, it’s certainly not the last addition. It’s subtle, and it happens slowly so as to go largely unnoticed by Dean, but bit by bit, Cas starts keeping some of Dean’s things in his room. It begins with a flannel, but _only_ because Dean leaves it in there by mistake one evening. _No matter,_ Cas tells himself, _he’ll simply hold onto it until Dean wants it back._ Next, it’s a pair of pajama pants, because jeans are only so comfortable, and shouldn’t Dean be _comfortable_ in Cas’s room? Then, it’s some socks, because Dean’s warm enough with his feet under the covers, so he takes them off one night and forgets to pick them back up.

Cas’s collection of Dean’s belongings quickly starts to grow, and it isn't too long before he has a drawer full of the hunter’s things. There’s also the occasional empty glass that Dean leaves on the nightstand, or spare change from one of his pockets. A pair of Dean’s shoes now seem to permanently occupy a spot on the floor next to the foot of Cas’s bed. A couple of times, Dean even leaves his wallet, or the keys to the Impala on the dresser. Pretty soon, it begins to look like the two of them _share_ a room, and Cas couldn’t be more pleased about it. Much to Cas’s disappointment though, Dean never stays the night, he always pads back over to his own bedroom to get some sleep. However, after a few months of wondering how to fix this one little problem, Cas thinks he finally has the solution. It comes late one night, after they stay up until almost two in the morning watching Dr. Sexy, M.D. reruns. 

Dean yawns loudly, stretching out on the bed. He’s slid so far down the headboard he’s practically laying down now, the covers drawn up to his chest. Cas sits beside him so that Dean’s shoulder gently presses against his side. Much to the angel’s delight, Dean doesn’t seem to mind physical contact like this. On Cas’s queen-sized bed, there’s not exactly a ton of room for them to both stretch out, so sitting with their shoulders or arms touching has become the norm. Even though he tries to content himself with this, Cas still wants to get closer to Dean. Sure, it’s nice when Dean’s sleepiness makes him lean up against Cas as the night goes on, but what the angel _really_ wants is to be able to put his arm around Dean, or hold him against his chest while they watch tv.

“Are you falling asleep?” Cas asks quietly.

Dean nods and yawns again.

“Yup...I think it’s time I go hit the hay.”

Cas tries to hide his disappointment, and must fail, because Dean quickly says:

“Don’t worry, they’ll show more episodes tomorrow night. Or, you can stay up and keep watching without me.”

This isn’t really the answer Cas wants to hear, but it’s nice that Dean cares. _It would be nicer if he would just stay..._

“Oh. Right,” the angel mutters. 

Just as Dean is about to leave, he turns to Cas, an amused, sleepy smile on his face.

“You know, it must be nice being an angel, your back probably never gets stiff after sitting on the bed all evening...That’s why I have a mattress topper, makes everything feel better.”

“A mattress topper?”

“Yeah. It’s like an inch or two of foam padding. You put it on top of the mattress under the sheet and it makes the bed softer.”

“ _Interesting_ ,” Cas muses out loud. 

Before he can say anything else, Dean bids him goodnight and heads off towards his own room to get some sleep. Cas, however, spends the rest of the night contemplating the idea of a mattress topper. _It all makes sense now. If Dean wasn’t perfectly comfortable staying in his bed for a long period of time, then of course he wouldn’t want to sleep there._ For Cas, the last piece of the puzzle has finally clicked into place. _He just needs to get a mattress topper…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> As per usual, the next installment shall be up soon!


	5. A New Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who aren't new to the story, you may have noticed that the rating changed, and some of the tags are new. I'm not trying to pull a switcheroo on you, I promise, I just thought some updating was necessary.
> 
> This story is largely written, I'm just editing it and uploading new chapters as I get through them. Unfortunately, I forgot some of what I wrote...So I'm erring on the side of caution and upping the rating to be safe. If you're still cool with reading, despite the new rating, I hope you enjoy!

It isn’t easy convincing Sam to help him get a mattress topper. It’s even harder when Cas tells him that he doesn’t want Dean to know about it. _Obviously, he wants it to be a surprise, but Sam doesn’t seem to understand._ Miraculously, the angel finally gets him to agree, and he is dropped off at a store to buy one while Sam makes a grocery run, leaving Dean at the bunker by himself. As promised, Sam picks him up on the way back from the grocery store, though he doesn’t look happy about it. They’re almost halfway back to the bunker when Sam says something to him.

“Look, Cas,” the younger Winchester sighs. “I know I let you get the mattress topper, but I don’t think that this whole thing is a good idea.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam’s mind immediately jumps to the night he first confronted Dean about Cas’s behavior, and then the two subsequent times after that. Each time, Dean was adamantly clear about Sam not getting involved, and naturally, Sam wasn’t the least bit happy about that. So, he’s started trying to figure things out on his own, since it’s obvious Dean isn’t going to be of any help. And while he has his suspicions about the change in Cas’s behavior, Sam knows that voicing them isn’t going to end well. _Especially if he voices them directly to Cas._ There’s no telling how the angel will take it.

“I just mean that maybe, you know,” Sam tries to come up with something. “Maybe you wanna take a break from all the room stuff.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas says, furrowing his brow.

“Well...Cas, you’ve kinda been a man _obsessed_ here lately. I mean, don’t you think maybe you ought to tone it down a little?”

The angel seems to digest this information.

“I see...I apologize if I’ve inconvenienced you, Sam.”

“It’s fine, Cas. Don’t worry about it.”

A beat of silence passes between them.

“What do you suggest I do?” Cas asks suddenly.

“About?”

“About my _room stuff_ , as you’ve put. If I’ve been focused on it too much...what should I do instead?”

Sam shrugs.

“I don’t know...maybe...focus your energy somewhere else?”

Cas goes silent. For a moment, Sam thinks he’s crossed a line, that maybe he’s upset the angel. He steals a glance over at Cas, who’s sitting in the passenger’s seat, and finds that he's not upset at all. In fact, he has that look on his face, the one he gets when he’s busy thinking about something of grave importance: his head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed like he’s solving a puzzle. Slowly, Cas’s lips tug into a small smile. _He has an idea,_ Sam realizes. If history and personal experience are anything to be trusted, Sam knows it can be a dangerous thing when an angel suddenly gets an idea stuck in their head, particularly if that angel is Cas. _Well, time to spend the rest of the day barricaded in the library…_

  
  


***

  
  


When they get back to the bunker, Cas manages to sneak his new mattress topper inside while Sam unloads the groceries and Dean inspects his younger brother’s purchases. After reading the instructions on the box, Cas unpacks and unrolls it. He removes the sheets, lays the topper on the mattress, then replaces the sheets with clean ones. According to the box, the topper will have plenty of time to “rise” before tonight when he and Dean will watch tv together, just like they always do. The angel is immensely pleased with this development and can hardly wait for this evening. To occupy himself, he decides to try out Sam’s suggestion. _Sam is a great friend, and he always has such good advice._ Cas is going to take a break from worrying about his room and focus his attention someplace else. And that someplace else happens to be wherever _Dean_ is _._

Cas spends the rest of the day practically glued to Dean’s side. The hunter doesn’t do much, but Cas decides to be present for virtually every second. They chat in the kitchen after Dean puts away the groceries, and Cas finds himself drawing closer and closer towards him. They sit side-by-side at the table, Dean drinking coffee and Cas listening avidly as Dean talks about... _whatever it is he’s talking about._ Cas honestly isn’t too sure. He just knows he enjoys the sound of Dean’s voice and the way his lips form the words as he talks. They must stay in the kitchen for a while, because eventually, Dean mentions food. Cas is able to discern that much.

“Wanna grab lunch somewhere?” Dean asks him.

Cas perks up at that, nodding.

“Yeah, of course.”

A few minutes later, they’re driving in the Impala to some local fast-food joint so Dean can get a burger and fries. Cas declines the offer of food, but finds it sweet that Dean asks him out of habit. They do, however, get something for Sam, just in case he’s hungry. On the way back to the bunker, Cas holds the bag of food in his lap. After a few minutes of driving, Dean wordlessly reaches over and pulls a couple french fries out of the bag. 

“Do you want your fries now, Dean?” Cas asks.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Dean replies. “I’ll just wait till we get back.”

That doesn’t stop him, however, from reaching over for more fries a couple minutes later. It’s a simple gesture, but something about the way Dean easily reaches over into his personal space makes the angel buzz with excitement. The next time Dean does it, Cas can’t keep himself from reaching for Dean’s hand. The hunter stops. 

“Oh,” he mutters. “Did you want some? You can have some of Sam’s fries, he never really eats them anyway.”

For a moment, Cas contemplates telling Dean that no, that isn’t what he wants. _What he wants is Dean's touch. Even if it’s something small, like a quick squeeze of his hand or a gentle pat on his leg._ His eyes dart up to Dean’s lips. _What he wants is Dean’s kiss. To know what it feels like, to respond to it with a kiss of his own._ Cas quickly looks away. _Now isn’t the right moment. He’ll do it another time._

“No. Thank you, Dean,” he replies.

The afternoon passes lazily and stretches on into the night. Dinner is later than normal, not that anyone seems to mind. Sam volunteers to do dishes while Dean and Cas put the leftovers away. As Dean hands him the containers of food to put in the fridge, Cas lets their fingers brush against each other, delighting in the contact. Dean doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he hardly seems to notice. Cas realizes then that he’s simply _in love_ with how comfortable Dean is around him. Not long after, they excuse themselves to go watch tv in Cas’s room and the angel can barely contain himself. _Tonight,_ he thinks. _Tonight he’ll make sure Dean understands..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you liked reading this chapter, because I personally enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Also, hold on to your hats, because the next section will be up soon and in case you couldn't tell, things are about to get interesting...


	6. Night Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter needs no introduction. We all know how chaotic it's gonna be...
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean knows that something’s up as soon as he enters Cas’s room. For starters, the bed has been made. Normally, the angel just leaves it with the covers turned down and his throw blanket strewn off to one side. Secondly, Cas has been full of energy all night, and it seems to come to a head when they enter his room. Dean isn’t sure _why,_ or _how_ these two things are connected, but he knows _something’s_ going on. He drops it, however, when Cas pulls out ‘Raiders of the Lost Ark.’ _Finally, the angel is starting to get some culture..._ Wordlessly, Dean pops the dvd in and they both settle into Cas’s bed, sliding under the covers and sinking into the mattress. _Sinking into the mattress...That’s new._

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Is it me, or does your bed feel a little... _different?”_ he asks hesitantly.

Cas seems to light up at this.

“I’m sure it does...Do you _like_ it Dean? I bet it feels _much nicer_ than it used to.”

“Uh...yeah, Cas. It—um. It feels great.”

Dean blinks. _What the...okay. Just drop it._ He leans back against the headboard and turns his attention to the movie. A few minutes in, he glances over at Cas. _Is his mind playing tricks on him, or is Cas a little close? The bed isn’t exactly huge, but this seems just a little too cozy, even for him._ The angel notices Dean staring at him, and he smiles gently. _Relax,_ Dean tells himself. _This is normal. Nothing to freak out about._ Dean’s thoughts are brought to a screeching halt when Cas suddenly places a hand on his arm.

“Cas,” Dean says timidly. “What’s going on?”

“I thought I would make the bed more comfortable for you,” Cas replies, as if this was obvious.

Dean laughs nervously.

“R-Right. Um...thank you?”

“It wasn’t any trouble.”

Cas then inches a little closer and strokes Dean’s arm. The hunter feels his brain short-circuit at that. Dean turns to look at him properly and— _oh shit, when did Cas get that close?_ Dean can feel him pressed against his side, his hand sliding up to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Cas’s face is only inches away from his, head angled towards him so that their lips could easily fit together. _It almost looks like that’s what the angel’s going for..._ Cas’s head tilts to the side and his eyelids flutter shut. _Oh God. That’s exactly what he’s going for._ Dean feels a hot blush rise to his cheeks.

Cas’s lips are soft and warm against his own. Dean can feel the stubble on Cas’s chin as the angel tilts his head further to the side, deepening their kiss. His hand slides up to cup Dean’s face, holding him gently, yet somehow keeping him exactly where Cas wants him. After a moment, Dean relaxes into the kiss, letting his lips move entirely of their own accord. He hears—and _feels_ —Cas let out a pleased hum at that, his thumb stroking along Dean’s cheek. It’s everything Dean imagined a first kiss with Cas would be like— _not that he’s thought about it that often._

It’s warm and tender and full of affection, but also firm and gripping. If Dean wasn’t sitting down, he’d probably go a bit weak at the knees. The press of Cas’s lips slowly becomes more insistent, even bordering on rough when Dean’s hands suddenly tangle in the angel’s hair. _He’s not sure when they got there, he just knows that Cas’s hair is ridiculously soft and his fingers want nothing more than to play with it._ The realization quickly puts Dean at war with himself. He likes this, he _knows_ he likes this. The way it feels like every inch of him is humming with electricity is a sure sign of that. Still, a small part of his mind is screaming in protest. _What are you doing?_ Dean asks himself. _This is Cas._

That particular part of his brain shuts up when the angel surprises him by swiping the tip of his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip. Dean makes a strange, broken noise at that, and Cas pulls back just far enough to look Dean in the eyes. His gaze is intense and searching, sending a shiver up Dean’s spine. Before he can comprehend what’s happening, he vaguely registers that Cas’s weight is shifting, and soon the angel is no longer pressed to his side, but resting on top of him. 

He blinks, mouth falling open at the sight of Cas straddling his lap, leaning in for another kiss. Cas takes advantage of the opportunity, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth, gingerly at first, but then with more confidence as the hunter moans against his lips. Dean’s hands slide down Cas’s chest, grabbing at the material of Cas’s shirt. The angel’s hands come to rest against the headboard on either side of Dean’s head, boxing him in. Dean shifts slightly beneath Cas, the movement pressing them closer together. Cas practically _growls_ into Dean’s mouth at that, and something inside Dean’s head snaps. _It’s too much._ His hands quickly press against the front of Cas’s chest, pushing him back.

“C-Cas, no. Stop,” he murmurs, out of breath.

Cas immediately draws back, looking at Dean with a combination of guilt and confusion. He removes himself from Dean’s lap, his expression quickly becoming embarrassed. A frown plays at his lips and he drops his gaze towards the bed. Dean tries desperately to collect his thoughts.

_“Cas? What was that about?”_

The angel is silent for a long moment.

“I, uh...I got a mattress topper,” Cas offers, not even bothering to address the fact that they just made out in Cas’s bed.

Dean furrows his brows, his heart hammering in his chest.

“ _What?”_ he exclaims loudly.

Cas tries to repeat himself, but Dean quickly cuts him off, sliding out of the bed and getting to his feet.

“I don’t give a _damn_ about some mattress topper, Cas,” he yells. “I’m talking about _this!”_

He gestures at each of them for emphasis. Cas seems to shrink away from him.

“Dean, I...I’m sorry,” he says weakly.

The hunter runs a hand over his face.

“Cas...I don't want you to be sorry, I want to know what’s going on.”

Cas looks up at him, his eyes full of fear and worry.

“But I _am_ sorry, Dean. I...I overstepped my bounds. I was too forward with you.”

Dean blinks at him.

“Too forward,” he echoes flatly.

The angel ducks his head.

“Dean...I just wanted to make you understand. Nothing I did seemed to be working and—”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean interrupts. “You wanted me to understand _what_ , exactly?”

Cas frowns, like he’s debating something in his head.

“That I like having you here,” he admits slowly. “I like sharing a bed and watching tv and just _being_ together.”

“Cas...we can still do those things, but—”

“But you’re not getting it, Dean,” Cas says, a hint of frustration in his voice. “I _want_ you to _like_ it here.”

Dean snorts.

“Cas, this is _your_ room. It doesn’t matter whether I like it or not.”

“Yes, it _does,_ ” Cas snaps.

Dean gawks at him, completely lost for words.

“I want you to like it here because I want you to _stay_. And I want you to _sleep_ here, not just watch movies and then _leave..._ I like getting to be close to you and feeling how warm you are and hearing your laugh and—and…” he trails off, staring up at Dean.

The words hit Dean light a freight train. A hot blush covers his face, from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Cas…” Dean says softly. “Is that what everything has been about?”

Cas hangs his head.

“Cas, I _need_ to know...Is that what all of this was for? You getting a room, getting furniture, a tv? _All of it?"_

After a moment, Cas nods. Dean doesn’t know what to make of that. _It makes sense, it all adds up, but what is he supposed to do about it?_ Dean does the only thing he can think of: he decides to go get a drink, preferably something _strong._ He turns and heads for the door.

“Dean? Where are you—”

“I’m going to clear my head,” he growls.

Dean opens the door and steps out into the hallway.

“Goodnight, Cas.”

And with that, he’s gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Like always, the next part shall be ready to go here soon, although it *might* take me an extra day. The next few chapters are a little longer, and take me a little more time to edit, so just a heads up!


	7. The Winchesters, in the Library, with a Whiskey Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my Clue reference? That took me five whole minutes to come up with. You're welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sam knows something is wrong even before he sees Dean walk out into the library. He could hear his older brother yelling from Cas’s room, and though he couldn’t make out what Dean was saying, Sam knows he’s _not_ happy. _Honestly, he's not surprised._ Knowing the way things have been going between the angel and his brother, Sam had a sneaking suspicion that tonight was going to end in one of two ways. They were either gonna fight, or... _something else._ Frankly, Sam’s just a little glad that what he’s hearing is Dean yelling in _anger_. That is, until he realizes this means there’s a good chance Dean is going to want to talk about it. _With him._ The younger Winchester clears his throat.

“What’s up, Dean?” he asks. 

Dean freezes like he’s just been caught stealing. 

“Sam,” he mutters, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

“Is everything okay?”

Dean looks like he’s about to say something, but then quickly shakes his head.

“What is it?” Sam asks, closing his laptop.

His older brother holds up a finger and makes his way over to the hutch in the corner. He pulls out two small glasses and a mostly full bottle of whiskey. He returns to where Sam is sitting and places the glasses on the table between them. He pours a finger of whiskey in Sam’s glass, then about two for himself before setting the bottle—still uncapped—on the table beside them. Sam’s going to ask what this about when Dean quickly lifts the glass to his lips and downs the whole thing in one go. He then proceeds to pour himself a second round.

“Uh...are you alright?”

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it. He gulps down his second drink and goes for a third when Sam stops him, gently grabbing Dean’s wrist. 

“Alright, let’s slow down there,” he says, urging Dean to put the bottle back on the table. 

Grudgingly, Dean sets the whiskey down. He stares at Sam, who calmly folds his hands on top of the table, patiently waiting for Dean to say something.

“So...I think you’re right about Cas,” Dean announces. “Something’s _definitely_ wrong.”

“What makes you say that?”

Dean glances at the bottle of whiskey like it’s made of gold.

“I’m pretty sure he just admitted to getting a room so that I would sleep with him in it.”

This time, Sam doesn’t stop him as he pours himself another helping of whiskey.

“That’s...interesting,” Sam offers.

Dean knocks back his third drink.

“Tell me about it,” he sighs. “You were right, Sammy. I...I should have listened to you.”

“Dean, it’s okay. It’s not like either of us have exactly dealt with this before,” Sam assures him. “Besides, I’ve actually had the time to come up with a theory about Cas.”

“A _theory_?”

“Yeah. I, uh, did some research...and I think I might have an idea about what’s going on.”

Dean gives up on using his glass and takes a swig straight from the bottle.

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

Sam leans back in his chair.

“Well, there wasn’t any lore on the subject, and virtually no first-hand accounts that offered anything useful. Looks like no one’s ever had to deal with this type of angelic behavior up close and personal before. Or at least, no one who wants to write about it. So, I decided to look elsewhere.”

His older brother gestures for him to continue.

“What do you know about birds?” Sam asks.

“ _Birds_?”

“Yeah, you know. Wings, feathers—”

“I know what birds are, Sam. Get on with it,” Dean snaps. 

Sam scratches at his chin.

“Every now and then, birds go through a process where they settle down and start making a home for themselves.”

“You mean _nesting_?”

“Exactly,” Sam replies. “They search for specific materials depending on what their exact species is, meaning different birds will build different nests.”

Dean is quiet for a moment.

“And you think... _Cas_ is nesting?”

“It would appear that way, yes.”

Dean frowns at the bottle of whiskey. Sam clears his throat.

“Anyway, my point is, they usually go through a nesting phase so they can, you know, raise offspring and whatnot.”

Dean suddenly looks both confused and incredibly terrified. 

“ _Are you saying Cas is gearing up to make little angels?_ ” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sam tries to hide his amusement at Dean’s horror. 

“No, Dean...You see, not _all_ birds do that. _Some_ species of birds build nests during the mating process as part of courtship.”

He can practically see the gears starting to turn inside Dean’s head. A moment of silence passes. Then two. Then Dean gets stuck. _The whiskey is definitely not aiding this conversation._

“I believe Cas is in the courtship phase,” Sam offers. 

Realization spreads across Dean’s face.

“And—and he’s courting...?”

“ _You_ , Dean,” Sam says bluntly.

Dean takes a long drink from the whiskey bottle. Then, he gives his brother a bewildered look. 

“And that doesn’t... _weird you the hell out?”_

“Look, I’m not trying to say that I don’t find it strange, but…”

“But what?”

Sam takes a deep breath.

“It kinda makes sense, Dean. I mean, it all adds up. The room, the bedding, the tv, the whole gift-giving thing, the being glued to you...Now apparently wanting you to sleep with him? It all pieces together pretty nicely.”

Dean sets the bottle on the table so he can run his hands over his face, processing the information. 

“Look, I think the nesting thing about covers it, but maybe there’s something else I’m missing,” Sam says. “Is there _anything else_ Cas has done here lately that’s out of the ordinary?”

Dean’s face flushes a deep pink. Sam leans forward, intrigued.

“What is it?” he asks.

The older Winchester takes another sip from the bottle and sighs.

“Cas kissed me,” he says quietly. 

“He _kissed_ you?” Sam inquires, eyebrows raised. “As in, like—”

“Like a full-blown, proper kiss, yeah,” Dean grumbles, his cheeks going a dark red.

“ _And?_ ”

Dean fidgets in his seat.

“And then we made out on his bed for a while…”

Sam coughs.

“I meant, _‘and, did anything else happen’_ but...heh, that kinda answers my question,” he grins.

Dean stares daggers at him. 

“It’s not _funny,_ Sam,” he growls.

Sam suppresses a smile.

“I’m gonna have to disagree with you, Dean...But _obviously,_ Cas likes you. _A lot._ And...”

Sam reaches for the bottle of whiskey and pours a little into his own glass.

“... _you_ very clearly have feelings for _him.”_

Dean stares at him like Sam just punched him in the face.

“I, what?”

Sam downs his drink.

“Come on, Dean. I’ve lived with the two of you for how long now? And I’ve lived with _you_ for most of my life. I have eyes, I can kinda see it.”

“But—but,” Dean stammers.

“Look, if you like Cas, then you like him,” Sam says. “I mean, what’s the big deal?”

“ _What’s the big deal?”_ Dean parrots indignantly.

Sam shrugs.

“I mean...I suppose this whole nesting business _does_ throw things off a little bit. Is that it? Is it because he’s an angel?”

Dean gapes at him.

“It’s because he’s a _he_.”

The younger Winchester is entirely unfazed. 

“And?”

“ _And?_ Sam, I don’t know what to do!”

Sam frowns at him.

“Dean...I thought we had this conversation already...You know I don’t care one way or the other who you date.”

Dean sighs and has some more whiskey.

“That’s not it, Sam.”

“Then what’s the problem? I thought you were getting more comfortable with things.”

Dean ducks his head.

“I mean, last time we went out to a bar,” Sam continues, “you flirted with a couple guys and you seemed pretty happy.”

“Yeah, but...this is _different_ ,” Dean says.

Sam furrows his brow.

“Different how? I mean, there’s the obvious nesting, but...I’m starting to get the feeling like _that_ isn’t the problem.”

He rests his elbows on the table, leaning in towards his older brother.

“Dean...what’s _really_ bothering you?”

Dean scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“This is _very_ different from flirting with a random guy in a bar, Sam. I mean, this is _Cas._ ”

Sam nods his understanding.

“So...it’s because he’s your _friend?_ Is that it?”

Dean frowns.

“Part of it,” he admits.

“Then what’s the other part?”

Dean groans.

“I mean...winks across the bar and little pats on the shoulder are one thing, but _this? This_ was…” he gestures vaguely.

Suddenly, Sam pieces it all together. 

“Hang on, Dean...was Cas your first kiss? With a guy, I mean?”

Dean glances up at him, then stares pointedly at the table.

“Yeah,” he mutters.

Sam folds his arms over his chest, contemplating this information.

“Okay, I think I’m starting to get it...It’s the _physical_ part that’s bothering you?” 

Dean nods slowly. He takes another sip of whiskey.

“It’s just... _new._ I mean...it’s not that I don’t _want_ to,” he says quietly. 

Dean gets a distant look on his face.

“Believe me... _I want to._ ”

Sam leans away from the table, holding up his hands defensively.

“Yeah, _not_ a conversation I wanna have with you, Dean,” he tells his older brother.

“Right...sorry.”

Suddenly, Dean looks crestfallen.

“I shouldn’t have freaked out on him like that, it wasn’t his fault,” Dean says, more to himself than to Sam.

He looks up at his younger brother.

“I yelled at him, Sam, I…”

“I know,” Sam replies in a low voice. “I heard.”

If possible, Dean looks even more upset. Sam motions for Dean to give him the whiskey, and he pours a little into each of their glasses before replacing the cap on the bottle.

“Look, if this thing with Cas _really_ isn’t something you want, then that’s that.”

He pauses for a moment, sipping some of his drink.

“But if it’s something that makes you happy, and it’s something you want...If _Cas_ is someone who makes you happy, and is someone you want, then I say go for it.”

Dean stares at the table, lost in thought.

“Okay?” Sam urges.

“Okay.”

Silently, they both drain their glasses of whiskey. They sit like that for a while, each processing everything the other said.

“Just promise me one thing, Dean,” Sam says after a long moment.

“Yeah, yeah. I know what protection is,” Dean quips.

“No. _No._ God, no. Why do you have to do crap like that?”

Dean chuckles. Sam fixes him with his best _‘cut the bullshit’_ look.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles.

Sam sighs.

“Look, just promise me that whatever you decide to do, Dean, you will talk to Cas.”

Dean tries to cut in, but Sam isn’t having any of it.

“I mean it, Dean. Whether you decide to pursue a relationship with him or not is no one’s business but your own. But you had _better_ make it abundantly clear to him which direction you’re headed, because I am _not_ about to watch you string him along.”

The older Winchester adopts a guilty expression.

“Understand?”

Dean nods.

“Yeah, I understand,” he says quietly.

“Good.”

Dean’s never been any good with moments like these, so it’s no surprise to Sam when he simply gets up to leave. Grudgingly, Sam lets his brother go.

“Goodnight Dean,” he says.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

“And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I _mean_ it. You two need to talk...Not _tonight,_ obviously. But you need to talk.”

  
  


***

  
  


Dean pads as quietly as he can back to his room. Not even bothering to close his door, he flops face-down on his bed, grabbing one of his pillows and pulling it under his chin. Maybe it’s the stress from his argument with Cas. Maybe it’s his impromptu heart-to-heart with Sam. Quite possibly, it’s all the whiskey he just had. Regardless, Dean is suddenly very exhausted and wants nothing more than to sleep. He turns his head to one side and vaguely wonders what it might be like to have Cas lay there beside him, to fall asleep to the sound of his deep voice, and wake up to his impossibly blue eyes. _Sleeping with Cas might not be so bad after all…_

He reaches across the bed and imagines that the angel is lying there next to him. Dean contemplates the idea of getting to run a hand over Cas’s chest as the angel stretches out beside him. It’s almost as attractive as the idea of Cas rubbing his back while Dean lays like this, sprawled out on his stomach. Eventually, his thoughts start to drift towards something a little less innocent. _If the way Cas kissed him was any indication, perhaps the other kind of sleeping together would be good too._ Laying like this, Dean can almost picture it. _The angel’s lips leaving kisses on the back of Dean’s neck and shoulders, his hands grabbing at Dean’s hips, his breath warm against Dean’s ear, his weight pressing Dean into the mattress…_ Dean blinks several times, shaking his head before settling back down onto his pillow. _Alright, that’s enough of that, otherwise he’ll be in for some very weird dreams…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, I very much hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Didn't take me as long to edit this as I thought it was going to, but we'll see if that continues for the next few chapters. Speaking of, there's only a few chapters left! We're almost there you guys, I promise I won't leave you hanging.
> 
> Until next time! :)


	8. Pillow Talk-ing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're not new, you may have noticed that there are now 11 chapters to this work! Why, you ask? Well, it's a simple matter of I CAN'T COUNT. I planned out all the chapters and then I apparently missed one. Guess I didn't watch enough Sesame Street growing up...Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean wakes up with a crick in his neck and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The events of the previous night return in a flash—making out with Cas followed by fighting with Cas, then spilling it all to Sam. He slowly rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He lets out a loud sigh and runs a hand over his face. Dean’s not sure what time it is, but his brain has decided it’s time for him to be awake and his body is protesting loudly. He reaches over and switches on the small bedside lamp that sits atop his nightstand. He blinks, groaning, as his eyes adjust to the light. Glancing down, Dean realizes that he’s wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the night before. _He needs some fresh clothes._ He smacks his lips and can still taste traces of cheap whiskey. _He probably needs a shower too._

Sighing, he rolls out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom with tired feet. He brushes his teeth and turns on the shower. Soon, the small room is filled with steam and Dean forces himself to relax, standing under the hot, running water until finally, his muscles start to loosen. When he’s done in the bathroom, he wraps himself in a towel and quickly walks back to his room. The air outside the bathroom is freezing in comparison and Dean can already feel his teeth chattering. Just like the night before, he forgets to close his door, but this time because he’s preoccupied with the thought of getting into something warmer than a towel _._ He quickly changes into some clean boxers and jeans and is searching for a shirt when he hears a knock against the doorframe behind him.

Dean whips around to see Cas standing there, wearing a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt that Dean knows for certain are _his._ This isn’t too out of the ordinary, however. Since coming to stay with them at the bunker, he and Sam have slowly convinced Cas of the need to wear comfortable clothes when they aren’t working on a case. Nowadays, it’s not uncommon to find him wandering around in a pair of Deans’ old sweatpants and one of Sam’s oversized t-shirts. _It’s different now, though, seeing Cas look so comfortable in his clothes._

“Cas,” Dean mutters, surprised.

“I saw that your light was on,” the angel says quietly. “I...I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine.”

A quick glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand shows that it’s not even 4:30 in the morning. _Not exactly Dean’s normal waking hour._ He glances down at himself and realizes he still isn’t wearing a shirt. Cas seems to notice this as well, but he makes a point of not staring at Dean’s bare chest, his eyes glued to a random spot on Dean’s wall. The angel looks incredibly uncomfortable.

“I’ll go now,” Cas says awkwardly. “I’m sorry I bothered you, Dean.”

“No, wait!”

Dean surges forward, grabbing one of his wrists. Cas turns to look at him directly, his blue eyes filled with emotion. Standing this close, the memories of Cas kissing him come flooding back in full force. Dean uses his grip on Cas’s wrist to pull him closer, wrapping his other arm around the angel’s waist. Cas looks shocked, but he lets Dean pull him in for a kiss, his free hand flying to Dean’s shoulder. Dean jolts slightly as Cas’s hand slides down the front of his chest, the angel’s touch impossibly warm against his bare skin. He pulls Cas closer, releasing his wrist in favor of grabbing at Cas’s hair, making it look even more wild and tousled than it already does. 

Cas’s newly freed hand slides around Dean’s back, his fingers stroking lightly at Dean’s spine. The hunter gasps. They break apart and Dean searches Cas’s eyes. There’s hope, fear, confusion, and a _touch_ of heat. Dean huffs out a shallow breath. _All he wants is to kiss Cas, to hold him and kiss him until he understands._ Before he can do that, however, he’s stopped by a little voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his younger brother. _Talk Dean. You two need to talk...And put on your damn clothes._ Dean slowly releases Cas. 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters.

Cas simply stares at him, baffled. Dean steps over towards his dresser and opens one of the drawers. He pulls on a grey, long-sleeved shirt, and turns back to Cas. The angel blinks.

“Do you want me to leave, Dean?”

“No,” Dean quickly assures him. “I want you to _stay,_ I just…”

The hunter sighs.

“I need to talk with you Cas, but I...I think it would probably be easier on _both_ of us if I’m fully dressed.”

He looks at Cas intently. Slowly, the angel pieces together his meaning.

“Oh... _Oh._ ”

Cas frowns slightly.

“Then...you’re _not_ mad at me?” he asks timidly. 

“Cas...Do I _seem_ like I’m mad at you? I mean, if I was, do you _really_ think I would have...”

He gestures at the angel. 

“But...but last night you—”

“I know. _I know_ , Cas. And I’m _so_ sorry,” Dean says. “I should have never done that to you.”

The angel seems to relax slightly at that.

“So, you _really_ aren’t upset?”

“Not at all, Cas. I promise I’m not. I was just... _confused.”_

To emphasize his point, Dean reaches over and wraps his arms around Cas’s neck, pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m not angry at you Cas,” he murmurs. _“See?”_

Cas nods against his shoulder. He sighs, relieved, winding his arms around Dean’s middle.

“Look,” Dean says softly, “I didn’t understand what was going on, but I think I do now.”

He draws back for a moment, holding Cas’s face in both of his hands so that the angel is looking at him.

“Last night, you said that you wanted me to sleep in your room with you, that everything you did was to try to get me to stay with you.”

Cas nods.

“At first, I was confused by that,” Dean admits. “I was confused because I thought you wanted the room for _you._ I didn’t understand that you were trying to make a space for _us._ And frankly, I just wanted you to have some place to call you own, something that would make the bunker a _home_ for you.”

The angel’s expression suddenly looks rather guilty.

“I know, Dean...I’m sorry. I should have been more honest about what I wanted,” Cas says in a low voice.

“It’s okay,” Dean replies.

He bites his lip nervously. 

“The truth is Cas, the only reason I left is because I was _scared..._ I was scared because I didn’t know what to do. I was scared because—”

He stops suddenly. Dean can feel his breath starting to get more rapid, his heart pounding in his chest. _Is he really about to say this? Can he even get the words out?_

“Dean?” Cas murmurs, his tone concerned.

Dean lets out a shaky sigh.

“ _I was scared because no one ever kissed me like that,"_ he whispers, letting his head fall onto Cas’s shoulder. _“Not like you did.”_

The angel reaches up to stroke the back of his head, soothing him.

“No one, Cas,” Dean continues. “No woman...and certainly no _man._ ”

He swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Actually...I’d never even kissed a man before last night,” he admits.

Cas’s hand pauses at the base of his neck.

“Technically, only my _vessel_ is male. I, myself am a mu—”

“A multi-dimensional dork that is currently ruining the moment, I know.”

They’re silent for a beat, then Dean chuckles lightly against Cas’s shoulder. Cas smiles to himself, and the tension in the room starts to ease. Slowly, Dean lifts his head so he can meet Cas’s gaze. The angel’s blue eyes are soft and full of affection. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean says quietly. “I got overwhelmed and...and I didn’t know what to say. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. Or at least, I didn’t know what to do with it.”

Cas nods his understanding.

“What about now?” the angel asks him.

Dean shakes his head.

“I still don’t know how to tell you, but...maybe I can _show_ you?”

“Okay,” Cas agrees.

Dean peels himself away from Cas and has a seat on the bed. He scoots himself over to the far side and lays down, pulling a pillow under his head. He then stretches out his arms towards the angel, encouraging Cas to come lay down with him. Cas has a seat on the edge of the bed and Dean quickly wraps his arms around him, gently pulling him down onto the mattress so that they’re both facing the same way. Dean wraps an arm around Cas’s middle, his hand coming up to rest against Cas’s chest. Dean buries his face in Cas’s hair, sliding his arm that isn’t draped over Cas’s side beneath the angel’s head, cradling him. Cas rests easily in Dean’s arms, and they lay in silence for several minutes, just taking in the way it feels to be so close together.

_“I understand, Dean,”_ Cas murmurs.

He smiles as Dean holds him tighter at that. Cas then finds Dean’s hand with one of his own and laces their fingers together, letting out a contented sigh...

  
  


***

  
  


Dean quickly discovers that this particular method of communicating with Cas is not only _really_ nice and cozy, it also seems to be very effective. After laying together on Dean’s bed for a while, Dean has succeeded in broaching the ‘nesting’ topic with Cas, and even learned a little bit more about it than what Sam had to offer. The only downside is that snuggling up to Cas and soaking up the angel’s warmth is starting to make him feel a little sleepy.

“I’d heard about such a thing before, in Heaven that is,” Cas says quietly, stroking his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand. “But...I had never experienced it firsthand. It didn’t even occur to me that that’s what it was.”

“Wait, so this is a regular, angel thing?” Dean yawns against the back of his head.

“It _can_ be, under very rare circumstances.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most angels are content to simply be a part of the heavenly host. Heaven is where we get our power from, and we have strong ties to its collective.”

“Gee, _that_ doesn’t sound creepy,” Dean mutters.

Cas ignores him.

“Anyway, there have been some cases where two angels develop a particularly strong bond with each other. Sometimes, they end up pooling their power together, making them stronger as a unit than they are as individuals...From what I’ve _heard_ —although I’ve never actually _seen_ it—one or both angels will start exhibiting... _nesting_ traits, as you put it.”

“Huh,” Dean muses. “So, we’re stronger together than we are apart? Is that what you’re saying?”

Cas can tell by Dean’s tone and the way he nuzzles into the back of his neck that Dean’s teasing him. It’s a sweet gesture, but it makes Cas realize he doesn’t have an answer to Dean’s question.

“I...I don’t know,” he admits. “I’ve never heard of such a thing between an angel and a human.”

They both fall silent for some time. Dean squeezes his hand and presses a kiss to the back of his head.

_“I think we are,”_ Dean says quietly, his voice full of conviction.

The simple statement makes Cas’s chest swell. The angel twists in Dean’s arms so he can face him, staring into his eyes as Dean holds him tight. After several long moments, eyelids slam shut and lips meet in a passionate kiss. Sadly, they’re only together like that for a short while as all of a sudden, there’s a knock at the door. Sam pokes his head in, speaking quickly and urgently as soon as he cracks Dean’s door open.

“Hey, Dean. I need your help. Cas’s door is open and his light is on, but I can’t find him anywhere. He’s not in the bunker.”

Sam turns to look over at the bed, his eyes going wide in surprise.

“Oh. Cas,” he mutters.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hi, Sammy.”

Sam blinks at them awkwardly. 

“We were...talking,” Cas offers.

“Just like you suggested!” Dean adds, pointing at Sam enthusiastically.

Cas narrows his eyes at Dean in suspicion, but doesn’t say anything. 

_“Right,”_ Sam says slowly. “I’m just gonna... _go_.”

With that Sam closes the door and leaves them alone once again. Cas lays there, unsure what to do until Dean chuckles and leans their foreheads together. Cas lets out a laugh of his own, running a hand along Dean’s arm.

“That was...unexpected,” Cas says.

“This _whole morning_ was unexpected.”

The angel glances at him.

“In a good way,” Dean assures him.

Cas presses a soft kiss to his lips, humming his agreement. 

“You know,” Dean says after a moment. “If someone would have told me _this_ is how things would have gone when we met all those years ago…”

He smiles, shaking his head. Cas kisses his cheek.

“I wouldn’t have believed it either.”

They exchange looks.

“Especially after you _stabbed_ me in an abandoned barn,” Cas adds.

Dean goes to protest at that, but quickly falls silent. An idea suddenly pops into his head. _Hmmm...Cas might like it...But where could Dean even get something like that?_

“Dean? What is it?” Cas asks.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” Dean replies, smiling at him. “Just thinking.”

They lapse into comfortable silence.

“So, what do we do now?” Cas says after a while.

Dean shrugs.

“Breakfast?”

“Okay.”

“Donuts and coffee?”

“Sam won’t be happy about that.”

Again, Dean shrugs. 

“He’ll live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always, I really hope that you enjoyed it. This chapter was a little bit longer, but hopefully that was a good thing. 
> 
> And, you guessed it, the next installment will be up soon, so stick around! Hopefully, I can make it worthwhile!


	9. The Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter way too late at night to go get any, but now I really want donuts and coffee...
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam does, in fact, complain about being subjected to donuts and coffee for breakfast—well, more the donuts than the coffee. But then, Sam’s reminded that he happened to interrupt a very important, private moment between Dean and Cas, causing him to quickly drop his objections. Naturally, Dean takes Cas with him to go get breakfast. They ride in comfortable silence, with Cas’s hand resting on Dean’s thigh and Dean managing little touches and pats when he doesn't need both hands to drive. When they get back, breakfast is held in— _mostly_ —comfortable silence with Cas and Dean sitting on one side of the table, while Sam sits across from them, trying not to stare at the way his brother appears to be _glued_ to the angel, their sides pressed together as they eat. 

It’s not that Sam _objects_ to this behavior—really, it’s actually a little _sweet_ —it’s just a far cry from how Dean behaved last night. Still, Sam decides not to push it. He’s said his piece, and now they’ll just have to see how things play out. After breakfast, Dean says he has some research to do. He borrows Sam’s laptop and heads into the den area, making himself comfortable on one of the couches. Cas joins him a little later, glancing at the computer screen. Dean appears to be looking at... _pictures of silos? Sheds? Maybe he’s researching something rural…_

“Hey, Dean,” the angel says softly.

The hunter glances up at him with what nearly looks like a deer-in-the-headlights expression. _He must be very invested in his research._

“Hey, Cas,” he replies, his lips relaxing into a smile.

Cas has a seat on the couch next to him and it doesn’t take long for the angel to wind up in Dean’s personal space. Though neither of them could say exactly when it happened, Cas ends up stretched out on the couch beside him, his head resting in Dean’s lap while Dean balances the laptop on the arm of the couch. Sam passes by at some point, but neither of them pay any attention to where he goes. Dean uses one hand to navigate the computer, while using his other hand to gently play with Cas’s hair, removing it only when he needs to type something. _This is nice,_ Cas thinks. _He can’t get over how comfortable he is around Dean._ It wasn’t ever _uncomfortable_ around him before, not for a prolonged period of time, anyway. But _this?_ This was even better than what he could have hoped for. 

“What are you researching?” the angel inquires, his eyes closed contentedly.

“Just stuff,” Dean quickly responds.

“Not looking at anything... _questionable,_ are you, Dean?”

There’s a beat of silence.

“That _depends,"_ the hunter teases. “Did you want me to?”

He glances down at Cas in time to see the angel blink his eyes open at him, amusement passing over his features. There’s a sudden playfulness about Cas’s demeanor, but also a certain... _heat_ in the way he looks at Dean. A heat Dean would _definitely_ do something about if he wasn’t busy looking for something. He ruffles Cas’s hair and turns his attention back to the laptop. Cas, however, doesn’t seem satisfied with this. He sits up and turns so he’s pressed against Dean’s side, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean tenses slightly, eyes darting from the computer screen, to Cas, back to the screen. _Cas hasn’t noticed. That’s good._ Dean’s thoughts are interrupted when the angel leans in and whispers something into his ear that’s...well... _very_ un-angelic.

“Cas!” Dean exclaims, not bothering to hide his shock.

The angel simply chuckles, enjoying Dean’s reaction. He presses a kiss to Dean’s jaw, then returns his chin to Dean’s shoulder. He whispers something else and Dean’s cheeks turn a bright pink. Dean looks at him out of the corner of his eye and Cas smiles _._ The hunter clears his throat and tries to turn his attention back to the computer. Cas leans in even closer, practically draping himself over Dean. He plants a slow, deliberate kiss on the side of Dean’s neck. It’s gentle, but the meaning is clear. Dean licks his lips nervously. Cas kisses him again, this time a bit more insistently. That kiss leads to another, then another, then Cas discovers a sensitive spot on his neck, just below his ear. Dean lets out a low moan at that, but it’s quickly drowned out by the sound of someone very loudly and very indignantly clearing their throat. Dean and Cas both snap their heads in the direction of the noise, only to find Sam sitting on the couch at the other end of the room, glaring at them.

“Seriously guys? I’m _right_ here,” he growls.

They both murmur embarrassed apologies and Cas slides over to the opposite end of the couch. Sam mutters something about the Lord taking his hearing and goes back to reading his book. Dean eventually directs his attention back to the webpage he has pulled up on Sam’s laptop and tension in the room slowly starts to ease. Several minutes later, Dean finds _precisely_ what he’s been looking for. _He can’t believe it. It’s exactly what he wants. And...it’s not too far away. He should be able to slip out of the bunker for long enough to go pick it up._ He glances over at Cas. _He just has to make sure Cas doesn’t find out…_

“Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you for a second?” Dean calls.

Sam narrows his eyes like he wants to make a snarky remark, but doesn’t. 

“You know...in the library,” Dean adds.

Now Sam just looks puzzled. Dean clears his throat.

“It’s about... _that case_...you know, the _recent one_?”

His brother is confused, but he makes an attempt to play along.

“Oh, right,” Sam nods. “Actually, I think there’s a book you might find helpful. Why don’t I show you?”

“Great, thanks.”

Dean gets to his feet, then so does Sam. Cas, who has not missed a word of this bizarre exchange, stares at them. They start to head for the library when Dean pauses, turning to the angel.

“We’ll be right back,” Dean assures him.

“Okay…” Cas says slowly. 

He looks at them with suspicion, but Cas doesn’t press the issue. Sam and Dean quickly head to the library, rushing to get out of earshot. When they’re finally surrounded by books, Sam turns to him, a bewildered look on his face.

“What the hell was _that?”_ Sam hisses.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Dean tells him.

“You—what?”

“A favor...Look, I found this thing I wanna get for Cas, but I need your help.”

Sam folds his arms over his chest.

“You want to get him something? What?”

Dean’s cheeks start to burn.

“Just...a present for his bedroom,” he mutters.

Sam sighs.

“Do I wanna know what kind of present?”

Dean frowns.

“Relax. It’s a _painting._ ”

“A painting?”

“Yes Sam, that’s what I just said.”

They’re silent for a moment.

“So, what, you want me to go get it for you or something?” Sam asks.

“No. I need you to distract Cas while I go get it and hang it up in his room.”

“Distract him? How am _I_ supposed to distract him? Have you _seen_ him, Dean? It’s a miracle he didn’t follow you over here.”

Dean shoots him a look.

“Look, I don’t know...Maybe make something? Read books?”

Sam scratches his chin, thinking.

“We could _bake_ something, that would take a while. And, we’d be in the kitchen, so we’d be out of the way,” he offers. 

“That’s a good idea...You could bake a cake—or a pie! Ooh! That’s it, bake a pie, all of it from scratch.”

Sam runs a hand over his face, exasperated.

“Dean, we don’t have all the ingredients for that laying around.”

“Damn, you’re right…”

There’s a beat of silence, then:

“What if I go grocery shopping?” Sam suggests.

“Didn’t you just do that?” Dean asks.

“Yeah but...what if I make an excuse about wanting to cook dinner tonight? Maybe I can complain that I haven’t had a good stir fry in a while—which I haven’t, by the way, because all you make is burgers and pasta.”

“Hey, hey. Stop insulting my cooking and just get on with it.”

“Okay, okay...Anyway, I go to the grocery store, and while I’m there, I happen to get the stuff for an apple pie.”

Dean nods his understanding.

“Okay, then what?”

“Then, I unload the groceries, we get Cas in the kitchen, so it’s just me and him, and I convince _him_ to help me make a pie for _you_...While _we_ do that, _you_ can go get your painting for Cas.”

The older Winchester jabs his finger against Sam’s chest in excitement.

“Sammy, I think that’s the _best_ idea you’ve ever come up with.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, just...you _owe_ me for this,” he tells Dean. _“Big time.”_

“Say no more.”

***

That afternoon, their fake argument goes so well, Dean thinks it could have won an Oscar. _Granted, with a lifetime of sibling conflict and rivalry under your belt, it’s really not that hard._ Sam goes grocery shopping for all the ingredients he needs to make a stir-fry for dinner, but Dean doesn’t even care that he’ll almost certainly be having rabbit food later tonight, for two reasons. Reason number one: he’s also gonna get pie for dessert. Reason number two: he gets to go pick out a gift for Cas and surprise him with it. Soon, his master plan will all come together, but for right now, he and Cas are sprawled out on the couch, enjoying some time alone. _Okay, maybe that makes reason number three…_

Nothing _wild_ happens while Sam’s away. They both agree that poor Sam has been subjected to enough of their affections for each other that day, and he doesn’t need to walk in on anything X-rated. _Not to mention, Dean is asking him for a huge favor._ So, they decide to just cuddle up on the couch for a while. They kiss a little bit, and Dean learns that he _loves_ kissing Cas. The angel is surprisingly good at kissing, regardless of the style. His frantic, passionate kisses from the other night are just as good as the slow, gentle kisses he bestows upon Dean’s lips now. The boldest thing either of them does is slide their fingertips under the other’s shirt. It’s a small reminder that the heat and excitement are still there, without making them want to take things any further. After about an hour or so, Sam returns, groceries in tow. Dean and Cas accompany him to the kitchen, where Dean pointedly makes comments about all the vegetables Sam bought.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam says, looking at him intently. 

The older Winchester knows this is his cue.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“I think I left a bag in the car, do you mind checking for me?”

“Not at all,” Dean replies.

He strides out of the kitchen, then waits by the entryway. He’s not close enough that Sam and Cas will know he’s hiding there, but not far enough away that he can’t hear them. He listens carefully as Sam starts talking to Cas.

_“Hey, Cas?”_

_“Yes, Sam?”_

_“I wanted your help with something, if you don’t mind.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I felt kinda bad for snapping at Dean about his cooking earlier today, so while I was at the store, I picked up some stuff to make an apple pie.”_

There’s a short pause as Sam goes through some of the grocery bags, likely showing Cas the ingredients.

_“You know how much he loves pie, and...from what I’ve heard, making a pie from scratch can be a two-person job.”_

_“You...want me to help you make a pie for Dean?”_

_“Would you? I’m sure he’d love that.”_

_Damn,_ Dean thinks. _Sam could be in soap operas._

_“Uh...sure, Sam. I’ll do what I can.”_

_“Great! Thanks, Cas. I really appreciate it.”_

A moment later, Dean concludes he’s “been gone” long enough. He enters the kitchen once more, holding his hands up.

“Sorry Sam, no more bags,” he announces.

“It’s okay Dean, I think I just miscounted. My bad.”

“Eh, it’s fine.”

There’s a long pause between the three of them.

“You, uh...you want some help putting the groceries away?” Dean offers.

_He has to make this convincing, after all._

“It’s alright, I’ve got it,” Sam says. “Why don’t you go do something in the meantime. I won’t be making dinner till later.”

Dean shrugs.

“Okay...maybe I’ll go, I don’t know...take Baby out for a drive? That’s always fun.”

He looks at Cas.

“You wanna come?”

The angel contemplates this for a moment.

“I’ll help Sam,” Cas replies. 

“Are you sure?” Dean urges. _Again, he’s gotta make this seem real._

Cas frowns.

“It’s okay Dean, you go have fun.”

“Oh...alright then...Nothing like a man and his car, right?”

  
With that, Dean turns and heads for the garage. _Time to go get his gift for Cas…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, like always, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As you can see, there's only a couple chapters left, but still some unanswered questions! What kind of painting does Dean want to get? Will Cas like his present? Is Sam ever going to catch a break? Stay tuned to find out!


	10. Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys, we're almost there!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Everything goes off without a hitch. Dean drives to the home goods store where he and Sam first took Cas when this whole affair began, grinning like an idiot the entire way. Once inside, it only takes him a few minutes to track down what he’s looking for. He finds it with the other stock paintings the store carries, and for an instant, he feels a little embarrassed. For something he’s making such a big deal out of, Dean almost wishes it was more important-looking, more expensive...or at least unique enough to not be one of five paintings in stock. He quickly pushes these thoughts down however, reminding himself that it isn’t about any of that. It’s about getting a gift for Cas, a gift that could only mean something coming from _him_. He picks up one of the 16x16 inch canvas paintings and heads to the checkout area. 

Not long after, he’s speeding through a hardware store, finding the supplies he needs to hang it in Cas’s room. Completing that in record time, he returns to the bunker. Quietly, so as not to alert Sam or Cas, Dean makes his way to the angel’s room, juggling his purchases carefully. He carries his tool box in one hand, the bag from the hardware store looped around his wrist, while he holds the canvas painting in the other, leaning it against his chest. Dean puts everything on the foot of the bed and sets to work hanging the canvas painting with the skill of someone who knows their way around homes and tools—which he does. He then sneaks his tool box back out into the garage and decides it’s time to make his presence known. Dean re-enters the bunker with enough ruckus to draw attention to his “recent arrival.”

“Boy, that was fun!” he calls. “You guys don’t know what you missed!”

He walks through the bunker, intentionally looking around and calling for Sam and Cas. He makes his way to the kitchen, where the smell of apple pie fills the air. He forces a look of surprise when he sees Sam and Cas sitting at the table together, chatting quietly.

“What’s going on, you guys?” Dean asks, doing his best to sound genuinely confused.

Cas’s eyes glitter with amusement. 

“Sam insisted we make you an apple pie,” the angel says.

Dean makes a show of sniffing the air and walking over to the oven, cracking it open so he can peer inside.

“It looks _delicious,”_ he enthuses.

_And honestly, Dean doesn’t even need to try on that part. The pie looks amazing._ Sam gets to his feet.

“Yeah, uh. I wanted to say sorry for basically dissing your cooking this morning,” the younger Winchester offers.

“No apology necessary, Sammy.”

Dean looks at his brother intently.

“It’s _great.”_

He has to wrestle down an excited chuckle at how _perfectly_ things are going, as he grins at Sam and Cas.

“Well, this is very unexpected,” Dean tells them. “I’m _completely_ surprised.”

He turns to Cas.

“Speaking of surprises, _you_ need to come with me.”

Cas looks up at him and is _clearly_ fighting the urge to smile.

“Okay, Dean.”

Dean’s heart flutters. _Cas doesn’t even know what his surprise is, and he’s already happy. Could this day get any better?_ Cas gets to his feet and lets Dean take one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. The hunter leads him out of the kitchen, barely able to contain his excitement.

“I’ll just take care of the pie, then,” Sam calls after them. “And dinner will be done at six, so don’t be late!”

They make it to the door of the angel’s room when Dean turns to Cas, grinning widely.

“So...I have a present for you,” he says.

Cas looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it. Instead, he merely nods his head. Dean leads Cas into the room, pausing to close the door. He then stands directly in front of Cas.

“Just look at _me,_ okay? Don’t look for anything yet,” Dean instructs him.

“Oh, so you _aren’t_ my present?” the angel teases.

Dean stares at him, his mind short-circuiting. 

“Uhhhh,” he says eloquently.

“I was kidding, Dean. You may continue.”

“Right, well,” Dean clears his throat. “As I said, just focus on me for right now.”

Cas does as he’s asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Dean as the hunter walks them further into the room. _Dean looks so happy._ He has a seat on the foot of Cas’s bed, still holding Cas’s hands so they’re facing each other. 

“Now, I know we never talked about it...but I wanted to get you a gift for your room,” Dean informs him. 

Cas’s lips twitch into a smile. _He just can’t keep up the act anymore._

“It wouldn’t happen to be the same gift you went out and got after you and your brother _tricked_ me into making an apple pie, would it?” Cas asks.

Dean’s jaw drops to the floor. 

“You—but...you _knew_ ,” he stutters. 

Cas bites his lip, laughing gently. 

“Yes, Dean. I knew.”

Dean’s face flushes a deep red.

“But... _how?”_

“Well,” Cas releases Dean’s hands so he can card his fingers through Dean’s hair, “there is the simple matter of volume control.”

“Volume control?”

The angel nods.

“Your voice carries quite well, especially when you get excited,” he informs Dean.

Dean gapes at him.

“You _heard_ me?”

“And Sam...I believe it’s a trait that runs in the family.”

Dean buries his face in both of his hands. Cas’s hand continues to run through his hair, stroking the top of his head affectionately.

“You’re also a very unconvincing liar,” Cas says bluntly.

Dean groans, flopping backwards rather unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Dean, it’s okay.”

“No it isn’t,” he grumbles, staring at the ceiling. “Cas, I’m _so sorry.”_

“Dean—”

“It was _supposed_ to be a surprise.”

The angel pats Dean’s leg.

“It still is. I haven’t seen it yet,” Cas assures him.

Dean lifts his head and looks nervously at Cas, not bothering to sit up.

_“Turn around,”_ he mutters.

Cas does and immediately notices the new painting hanging on his wall. He stares at it, wide-eyed. 

“Dean…” Cas murmurs. “It’s…”

_It’s a barn._ The scene is set at night, colored in a palette of soft greys and midnight blues that actually complement the existing furnishings in Cas’s room quite well. The barn sits in a field that seems to stretch out in every direction, tucked away in the middle of the countryside somewhere. Though it isn’t an _exact_ replica, Cas understands immediately. 

“It’s the night we met,” Dean says. 

The hunter drops his head back onto the bed dramatically. 

“Look, I know there’s a chance I overstepped my bounds here, but when I got the idea, I knew I just _had_ to get something for you...If you don’t like it though, Cas, I can take it down. I promise it won’t hurt my feelings.”

Cas doesn’t hear him though, he’s too lost in his own thoughts. As he looks closely at the painting, he can see it. He can see the barn where he found Dean all those years ago. He can see the way Dean looked at him with fear and awe. Then, he’s reminded of every moment the two of them have shared since. Every laugh, every smile, every tear, every fight, every obstacle that drove them apart just so they could find their way back together again. In an instant, Cas likes it. _No, he adores it._ And not just because he thinks it’s important to Dean, but because it’s a reminder that _he’s_ important to Dean.

“You...you got this for _me?”_ Cas asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean hums the affirmative.

“Listen, Cas. If you don’t want—”

“ _It’s perfect,”_ Cas says suddenly.

The angel then walks over and slides onto the bed. He lays down as if he were going to take a nap, pulling a pillow under his head. He then pats the bed beside him, encouraging Dean to do the same. Dean slips off his shoes and socks, then scoots himself fully onto the bed, stretching out on his back. Cas adjusts the other pillow so Dean can use it and they both lay there for a while, admiring the newest addition to Cas’s room. 

“I love it, Dean,” Cas tells him, turning and propping himself up on an elbow so he can look at the hunter.

Dean smiles up at him, and the next thing he knows Cas is leaning in for a kiss. He loops an arm around the angel as Cas hovers over him, pressing their lips together. As the soft kiss slowly turns into something more heated, Dean finds himself pulling Cas onto his chest, his legs moving to either side of the angel’s hips. Instinctively, he wraps his legs around Cas, causing the angel to moan into his mouth. The sound makes Dean want _more._ He tangles his fingers in Cas’s hair, spurring him on, and soon gentle brushes of lips and quick tastes of tongues grow into something hungrier. Dean arches up into him, his hands fisting in the fabric of Cas’s shirt as he attempts to remove it. Cas pulls back for a moment.

“Dean,” he pants, “I want you to know...whatever comments I made earlier about you being a present for me...I didn’t mean to imply—”

Dean shuts him up with a kiss.

_“Oh, Cas_...you have _no_ idea...”

He takes the angel’s face in both of his hands.

“You have no idea how much I would _love_ that.”

The admission makes Dean’s cheeks flush as he says it out loud, and he briefly wonders if it’s a step too far. He doesn’t worry about it for long though, because Cas’s lips are on his again, his hands sliding down Dean’s sides as he kisses Dean soundly. By the time they have to break apart for air, they’re both breathing heavily, hearts racing. Shirts are quickly stripped off, landing _who knows where_ on the floor. Since Cas didn’t get much of an opportunity that morning, he takes his time looking at Dean now, his gaze washing over every inch of the hunter’s bare torso. He trails his hands over Dean’s chest and shoulders, down along the muscles of his arms, then back up along the sides of his neck. Dean shudders slightly, and Cas is head over heels at the sight. 

_“I love you,”_ he blurts.

For a split-second, Cas thinks he’s said the wrong thing. That is until Dean pulls him back down for a searing kiss, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _I love you too’_ against his lips. Cas bestows several kisses upon Dean’s cheeks and chin and lips while Dean’s hands rove over his body once more, touching, grabbing, pulling him closer. Cas hums appreciatively when Dean finds a spot just below his ribs that’s particularly sensitive, then pulls back to look at him again. He trails his fingertips over Dean’s chest and ribs. Then, Cas slides his hand up to rest on Dean’s shoulder, gripping the spot where Dean once bore the mark of his handprint after Cas pulled him out of Hell. The intimate gesture drives Dean wild. He throws his head back against the pillow and Cas seizes the opportunity to lavish attention on his neck. He plants kiss after kiss to the side of Dean’s neck, leading towards his jaw. Just when Dean thinks he can relax into the feeling of it, the angel surprises him by nibbling at the lobe of his ear, a hand sliding down to the waistband of Dean’s pants.

“ _Cas!_ ” he cries. “Cas, wait!”

Cas draws back to look at him, searching to see that he’s alright.

“What is it, Dean?”

Dean’s face colors a dark red.

“C-Cas...there’s something I should tell you.”

Cas cups his face with one hand, stroking his cheek gently.

“Yes?”

“I’ve... _I’ve never been with a guy before,”_ Dean admits in a low voice, not quite meeting Cas’s eyes.

The angel merely presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I know.”

If possible, Dean looks even more embarrassed.

“You...you _know?”_

Cas runs a hand through his hair, soothing him.

“You said this morning that you’d never kissed a man before...Before _me_ anyway.”

The hunter nods.

“I figured that means no man has ever made love to you, either,” Cas says matter-of-factly.

Dean practically swoons at that, groaning as his head falls back against the pillow.

_“Dear God,_ Cas...”

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to,” Cas assures him. “I...I would _never..._ ”

Dean wraps his arms tightly around Cas, burying his face against the angel’s neck.

“Dean?”

_“I love you, Cas,”_ he murmurs.

_“I love you too.”_

Cas slowly leans in for another kiss. This one isn’t as rushed or urgent as some of their previous ones, but it still holds the same passion. They lay like that for a while, exchanging long, slow kisses. Eventually, Cas begins to make his way down from Dean’s lips, to his neck, then shoulder, then chest.

“I...I’d like to take care of you, Dean...may I?” Cas asks, his tone gentle. 

Dean stifles a moan at that. He nods. 

“Please... _please,_ Cas.”

Dean watches as Cas slides down his body, trailing kisses along his ribs and stomach. Cas pauses for a moment, sighing reverently against Dean’s skin.

_“I will,”_ the angel whispers. _“Such good care…I promise.”_

Dean tangles his hands in Cas’s hair, but otherwise lets him do as he pleases. Lets him kiss and touch and so much more as Cas keeps his promise to Dean. _And oh God, does he keep his promise…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it! The story is almost over, but stick around for the conclusion! It should be up in the next day or so. 
> 
> Until then!


	11. Not in Front of the Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy the ending!

Sam thinks he made himself very clear when he told Dean and Cas not to be late for dinner. Actually, he _knows_ he made himself very clear. There’s really nothing to misinterpret about _‘Dinner will be ready at six, don’t be late.’_ As far as communication goes, that’s about as direct as it gets. But then, _what_ Sam said and _how_ he said it isn’t the problem. _Dean and Cas are the problem._ They’re not so much a problem when they’re separate from each other—although when _that’s_ ever going to happen again is anybody’s guess. They’re really just a problem when put together. And frankly, it’s a problem that Sam _really_ doesn’t want to deal with. He supposes that things aren’t as bad as they could be. For instance, Dean and Cas could be at each other’s throats all the time, threatening to kill each other. Of all the ways things could have played out, this definitely isn’t the worst-case scenario. It just means Sam needs to be wary of _other_ definitions of _‘being at each other’s throats’_ if the incident on the couch this morning offers any indication. And _that’s_ precisely why when Dean and Cas don’t show up for dinner, Sam politely waits five minutes, shrugs, and decides to serve himself. 

Sam Winchester knows better than to go look for his brother and Cas. He is _not_ about to willingly subject himself to _any_ of what they may or may not be up to. He loves both of them dearly, and he’s genuinely happy for them. This is his best friend and his older brother after all, how could he _not_ want the best for them? There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Dean or Cas. He’d take a knife, or a bullet, or an eternity in Hell for them. However, there are just some things he _really_ doesn’t need to know about them. So instead, Sam enjoys his stir-fry in peace and quiet. No one talks to him, or complains to him, or does God-knows-what in front of him. It’s just... _calm._ Sam breathes a sigh of relief as he finishes his dinner. Despite what Dean says, Sam can make a _mean_ stir-fry. He glances over at the food sitting on the counter and quickly decides to help himself to seconds. He makes himself another plate and takes a seat, glancing at the clock. _It’ll be seven soon._ Sam sighs and relaxes in his chair. _He’s actually had a very nice evening._

So naturally, that means it’s about to get ruined, namely by Dean and Cas. Dean stumbles into the kitchen first. And really, _stumbles_ is a pretty apt description. He shuffles his feet like he just woke up from a nap, stretching as he enters the kitchen. He’s dressed in a wrinkled Journey t-shirt and a baggy pair of pajama pants. If Sam didn’t know any better, he’d think it was going on seven in the morning, rather than seven at night. His brother’s hair is a bit messy, though he doesn’t look nearly as bedraggled as Cas, who walks into the kitchen behind him. He’s wearing one of Dean’s old hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, but that’s not what catches Sam’s attention. To put it lightly, Cas’s head looks like it got into a fight with a pillow, and _lost._ His hair sticks out in every direction, which isn’t _too_ abnormal of a sight, especially if he’s taken a nap recently. _But something about this looks...different._ Sam immediately understands. He groans internally. _Of course._

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean yawns. 

“Hey man,” Sam says, barely looking up from his plate.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas greets, offering the younger Winchester a dazed smile.

Sam sighs. _When did his life become an awkward sit-com?_

“Hi, Cas.”

He makes a point of not staring at them.

“You guys hungry?” he asks.

_“Starving,”_ Dean replies, turning quickly to look at the food on the counter. 

He frowns. Cas steps over to Dean, wrapping an arm around him. He rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder as Dean continues to stare disdainfully at the stir-fry Sam made.

“Oh, right...rabbit food,” he intones.

_Well, that’s probably the most normal thing that’s happened all day._ After a moment, Cas lifts his head and says something quietly into Dean’s ear. Based on the face Dean makes, Sam’s glad he can’t hear what it is. _Never mind. The normal is gone._ Dean’s face colors slightly and he looks down at the floor. Cas smiles. Sam rolls his eyes. _If they could do this somewhere other than the place where Sam has to eat his food, that would be great..._

“Go have a seat,” Cas tells the older Winchester. “I’ll fix you a plate.”

With that, he presses a kiss to Dean’s temple, his hands lingering on Dean’s hips as the hunter begins to make his way over the table. Dean has a seat across from his brother, settling into the chair. A few moments later, Cas joins them at the table, placing a full plate of rice and stir-fry in front of Dean. He gently cards a hand through Dean’s hair as he takes a seat, leaving his arm draped along the back of Dean’s chair. He trails his fingertips along Dean’s shoulders, tracing invisible patterns on the fabric of his shirt as Dean eats. Despite the fact he’s having to eat rice and vegetables for dinner, Dean smiles, content to sit there as Cas showers him in attention. _Well, it isn’t the weirdest thing he’s seen today,_ Sam reasons. 

“So,” he says, hoping to start a conversation. “How was the surprise? You give Cas his gift?”

Both Dean and Cas make a strange face at that. Dean slides down in his chair like he wants to hide under the table, and Cas looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh. Sam furrows his brow.

“What?” he asks. 

“It wasn’t really that much of a surprise,” Cas explains. “Or at least...the _painting_ wasn’t.”

“Oh,” Sam frowns, thinking about all the work he went to to help Dean pull off his “master plan.”

_It figures. It’s not like he put any effort into Dean’s harebrained scheme and sacrificed the majority of his day..._ Sam’s about to take a bite of rice when he stops. 

“Wait...what do you mean ‘the _painting wasn’t?’”_ he asks. 

Sam shoots a look at Dean. Dean shoots a look at Cas.

“You bought him something else?”

“Uh...no,” Dean mutters, adopting a guilty expression.

Sam narrows his eyes.

“Dean?”

“It’s nothing Sam,” his brother says hurriedly, his face turning beet red.

Sam glances at Cas. The angel strokes Dean’s head in a soothing manner. _Whatever._ The Winchesters return to their food. Dean eventually sits up in his chair properly as Cas continues his little shows of affection. Cas inches closer, pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. His hand then reaches up to play with Dean’s hair, occasionally sliding forward so he can stroke Dean’s cheek or jaw with his thumb. _It’s a bit touchy-feely, but at least it’s not wildly inappropriate._ After a while, Sam kinda tunes it out. They all live in the bunker together, so they’re going to have to figure out how to behave when they’re around each other at some point. _Unfortunately, that point isn’t today._

Just when Sam thinks he can relax, Cas decides to dial things up a notch. To be perfectly honest, Sam’s a little surprised. Okay, he’s _a lot_ surprised. He figures it must have something to do with Cas being an angel and not understanding what boundaries are, but by this point, it’s just ridiculous. Not for the first time that day, or even that evening, Cas decides to lean in and whisper something in Dean’s ear. Sam knows it’s coming, he can see it in the angel’s body language. The only difference is, this time, Sam happens to catch what the angel says. And this time, it’s _Sam’s_ face that turns red. 

_“No,”_ he says firmly, as if he were scolding a bad puppy and not an angel of the Lord. “Not at the table.”

Both Dean and Cas blink at him.

“I have to _eat_ here,” Sam growls, fist pounding on the table for emphasis. “So you two are gonna keep... _that..._ as far away from here as possible.”

“Sammy—”

“Don’t you _‘Sammy’_ me,” the younger Winchester snaps. “I have _had it_ with the two of you today...You know, I can put up with a lot, but I draw the line at this.”

He looks intently at the angel, jabbing a finger in his direction.

“You might be my friend, Cas...but if I _ever_ hear you talk about how you plan on debauching my brother in front of my food again...I will slit my palm with a butter knife, draw a banishing sigil, and send your ass back to Heaven without a second thought. Understand?”

Cas nods. While he’s not sure if Sam is exaggerating or not, he has no desire to find out for certain.

“And _you,”_ Sam snarls at Dean.

Dean jolts in his seat.

“What did _I_ do?” he protests.

“If I hear so much as _one_ weird noise coming from this kitchen, ever—and I mean _ever,_ Dean...I swear to whatever deity is listening right now, I’ll—”

Sam pauses for a moment, thinking of something to threaten his brother with.

“I’ll throw every last one of your _stupid_ Westerns in the garbage.”

Dean gasps, dropping his fork onto his plate as if _that_ was the most scandalous thing he’d been told all night. 

“You _wouldn’t,”_ Dean says quietly.

“I _would.”_

The two brothers stare at each other for a long moment, until Dean finally looks away. Satisfied that he’s made his point, Sam gets to his feet, grabbing his plate.

“I’m going to go finish my dinner in the library,” he informs them. “If you need anything, figure it out yourselves.”

With that, he strides out of the kitchen, pausing when he reaches the doorway.

“And Dean? I mean it...Not. One _. Peep.”_

Then, Sam’s gone. Dean and Cas sit in silence for several tense moments. Eventually, they manage to look each other in the eye once more. Suddenly, Dean can feel laughter bubbling up in his chest and Cas’s lips twitch into a smile. The hunter takes a moment to collect himself before he speaks.

“Boy, we really pissed him off, didn’t we?”

“It would certainly appear that way,” Cas agrees.

They both chuckle lightly at that. Dean leans over and presses a kiss to Cas’s lips but quickly pulls away, the threats his brother made still hanging over them. As if sensing Dean’s thoughts, Cas gives him a look.

“What?” Dean asks.

Cas leans in close, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Your brother basically said we couldn’t... _do anything_ in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, I kinda caught that, Cas.”

The angel smirks at him, and Dean thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful expression on Cas’s face.

“He never said anything else about the rest of the bunker,” Cas says intently.

Dean bites his lip, reaching for Cas’s hands.

_“Holy shit, I love you,”_ he murmurs.

_“I love you too,”_ Cas replies, getting to his feet. 

With that, he pulls Dean out of his chair and promptly leads him out of the kitchen, both of them biting back excited laughter the whole way.

  
_“I need a vacation,”_ Sam mutters to himself, as he types the word “camping” into the search bar on his laptop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this all the way through! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. It was a lot of fun to write, and I'm gonna miss working on it.
> 
> I do have some other ideas currently floating around, and I'm hoping to start a new work in the next week or so. So, if nothing else, that should keep me busy.
> 
> Thanks again, and take care! :)


End file.
